


Gluggaveður; or 'Window Weather'

by Looali



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi and Bokuto are neighbours, Baking, Kissing, M/M, Rain, Storm - Freeform, and Bokuto has terrible ideas involving weather, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looali/pseuds/Looali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Akaashi stared out of his window, watching the guy across the street unsuccessfully attempt to scale the wall of his apartment building and climb into his flat. He’d seen this guy around (it was hard not to with his white and grey striped hair sticking up like some sort of horned owl.) and Akaashi had realised pretty early on that this guy didn’t exactly have the most common sense in the world.<br/>He never thought he’d be idiotic enough to go outside in the middle of a storm wearing only a t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans though.'</p><p>"You've locked yourself out of your apartment and there's a storm rolling in and I pity you so I've let you into mine" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gluggaveður; or 'Window Weather'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kozume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozume/gifts).



Akaashi stared out of his window, watching the guy across the street unsuccessfully attempt to scale the wall of his apartment building and climb into his flat. He’d seen this guy around (it was hard not to with his white and grey striped hair sticking up like some sort of horned owl) and Akaashi had realised pretty early on that this guy didn’t exactly have the most common sense in the world.  
He never thought he’d be idiotic enough to go outside in the middle of a storm wearing only a t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans though.

Shrugging to himself, Akaashi figured that the guy must have someone to ring or have the sense to call one of his neighbours. He removed himself from his perch on the windowsill and wandered into the kitchen to make a ginger tea. Ginger tea during a storm was a must, it was practically tradition for him at this point.

Half an hour later, Akaashi was clutching his mug of ginger tea with a plate of Nanohana no Karashiae rested on his knee, ready to settle himself in to a comfortable night of reading and relaxing with the window-weather. He glanced outside. The guy was still there.  
Moving his food and clambering over to the windowsill, he stared down at the now soaked through man cowering in the doorway of his apartment complex. He couldn’t believe it. Why was he still there? Why hadn’t he rung anyone? Was he an idiot? Did he not _have_ anyone to ring?  
Akaashi shook his head, that couldn’t be it, he’d seen this guy bring about five hundred friends round since he moved in. So why was he stood there? Had he forgotten his phone?  
Akaashi looked over to his tea, then back to the man, then over to his tea again. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this.

Stood in the doorway of his block of flats, Akaashi wrapped his jacket tighter around himself, squinting against the rain.  
“Excuse me?” He called out, only to get no response. “Excuse me?”

The man continued to cower, staring sadly at his door handle. Akaashi sighed and glanced up into the rain. The guy was already drenched anyway, he thought, did it matter that much?  
A resounding crack of thunder sounded and Akaashi sighed, stepping out into the storm.

Standing before the man, he wondered how someone so broad was managing to look so tiny and pathetic. He’d almost find it impressive if he wasn’t currently being hit by gale force winds and getting completely drenched by aggressive rainfall.

Jumping slightly at him, the currently-homeless man stared at Akaashi through dripping strands of grey and black hair, he tilted his head to the side and let his mouth drop open.

“Excuse me.” Akaashi said, hoping the man mistook his irritation for the cold.

“Yes?” His voice came out in a whisper, he was still staring at Akaashi with nothing short of wonder. Akaashi felt himself frown.

“I noticed you were locked out of your flat, and wondered whether you wanted to wait at mine until the storm is over. It’s only going to get worst.” A flash of lightning emphasised his point, and he raised an eyebrow at the gawping man, waiting for his answer.

“M-me?”

“No,” Akaashi sighed, refraining from rolling his eyes, “the other man that’s been locked out and is currently cowering in a doorway.”

The guy actually looked behind him. Akaashi groaned.  
“Will you please decide, it’s really cold and I don’t want to get ill.”

Straightening up suddenly, the guy gave a smile so bright that Akaashi wondered whether he’d ever be able to see again.  
“Yeah! Thanks!” He practically raced towards Akaashi’s apartment building, probably not wanting the other to change his mind and leave him here, “I’m Bokuto by the way. Bokuto Koutarou.” He stuck out his chest and, if possible, grinned even wider.

“Akaashi Keiji.” Akaashi muttered in response, yanking open the door.

“Akaashi.” He heard from behind him, and when he turned around Bokuto was staring at him as if he’d found his saving grace.  
He suddenly found himself feeling very winded.

“Come on.” He said, trying to pretend his heart didn't skip a beat.

* * *

  
Grabbing an old, oversized set of pyjamas, Akaashi resigned himself to finally thinking the thing he’d swallowed down since first seeing Bokuto, that the other man was really fucking hot. 

Bokuto had walked into his flat and immediately stripped off his shirt, asking Akaashi where his washer-dryer was whilst Akaashi battled with himself not to remember all the porn that started exactly like this.

He’d promised the taller man that he could use the bath first and borrow some pyjamas, mainly so that he’d get his perfectly sculpted chest out of Akaashi’s face as fast as possible.

“Ah…Akaashi?” Bokuto called from the living room.

“In here, Bokuto-san.”

“Oh, okay!” He heard the door being pushed open, and the sound of footsteps padding in, “Are those gonna fit me?”

“They should do, they’re a few sizes too big for me.” Akaashi turned around to face Bokuto and gasped.  
Bokuto was leaning into him, his hair flat against his forehead and his torso pushed up against Akaashi’s arm.  
His chiselled, tanned, completely naked torso. Akaashi choked on his own spit.

“You’re in a towel?”

“Well I did just have a bath… Are you okay, Akaashi?”

Akaashi hummed and resolutely looked anywhere that wasn’t the light trail of hair on Bokuto’s stomach leading down below his towel.  
“Well, I’ll leave you to it, Bokuto-san!” He said, nodding to a spot above Bokuto’s shoulder before moving to the bathroom as fast as humanly possible.

It was going to be a long night.  


* * *

  
Akaashi loudly sighed at his book for what felt like the hundredth time that night. When he’d invited Bokuto round to wait out the storm, he didn’t think the other man would be so… _distracting_. Everything that he did caught Akaashi’s attention, from the constant staring, to the fiddling with all of Akaashi’s worldly possessions, to the multiple times he’d opened his mouth to speak only to immediately close it again and wander off.

The 23rd time he did it (Akaashi had been counting), Akaashi shut his book and turned to him.  
“Bokuto-san,” he said, restraining his annoyance, “is there something you’d like?”

Bokuto blinked up at him owlishly and shrugged, “Just wondered what you were doing.”

Akaashi stared, “I’m reading.” he said flatly, pointing to the book in his lap.

“Yeah, but when you’d finished reading?”

“I’m going to read some more.”

Bokuto pouted slightly, and went back to pulling out every other book in Akaashi's bookcase.

“Is there something you’d like to do, Bokuto-san?”

In all honesty, Akaashi could only blame himself as he stood watching over a vat of melting chocolate whilst Bokuto threw flour and eggs around his kitchen like it was nobody’s business. He shouldn’t have fallen into his trap.

“Bokuto-san, is this really necessary?”

“Of course.” Bokuto paused in his ministrations and turned to Akaashi, “You need brownies during a storm. It’s a necessity! That's why I went out in the first place!”

Akaashi quirked and eyebrow but didn’t say anything, he couldn’t really talk with his ginger tea tradition.

Bokuto hip bumped him out of the way and slid the brownies into the oven. 15 minutes and they’d be done, Akaashi turned the chocolate on to simmer. He dipped a spoon in, wanting to taste some before they covered the brownies in it and immediately jumped, splatting melted chocolate all over his face.  
“Ohmygod! I’m so sorry Akaashi!”

Bokuto had come up behind him, bumping into him just as he pulled the spoon out of the mix. Absolutely no common sense, Akaashi thought.

He turned, glaring at the terrified man and dropped the spoon onto the counter. Squaring his shoulders, he walked to the table, grabbed a bag of flour and tipped it upside down over Bokuto’s head.

Bokuto gaped at Akaashi, his face ghostly white from the flour. The stare-off seemed to go on for an eternity before Bokuto snorted, burst into a fit of laughter and smashed an egg into Akaashi’s chest.

Akaashi dove on him, egg in hand, and the pair fell to the floor as Bokuto crushed the egg in Akaashi’s fist and spun him around, pinning the smaller man to the floor.

Grinning, Akaashi stared up at the laughing Bokuto lay on top of him. The larger shifted slightly, moving to straddle Akaashi and Akaashi felt the grin slip from his face and replace itself with a deep blush.  
“Um, Bokuto-san?” he whispered, and watched as Bokuto looked down at him, his laughter died out as he realised their position. All of a sudden he was staring at Akaashi in the same way he had when Akaashi told him his name - like Akaashi was the reason for God's given Earth.  
  
“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi repeated, and Bokuto leaned down. All Akaashi could think about was how ridiculous he must look, covered in flour, chocolate, and eggs, but it didn’t matter because Bokuto was kissing him anyway.

Akaashi didn’t even think about how they’d only just met, or how the only thing he knew about this guy was his name and that he ate brownies on rainy days, all he could focus on was how _right_ it felt to have Bokuto’s lips against his. The dizzying pressure of a hand on the back of his head and another tracing his side. His mind was stuck on how Bokuto tasted like peppermint and a hint of cocoa powder.  
They continued kissing, lay on the kitchen floor surrounded by mess until a sudden ringing pulled them apart.  
  
Akaashi felt his heart in his chest and leaned his forehead against Bokuto’s, unable to turn away from the dazed look of affection Bokuto was giving him.

“Brownies are done.” He mumbled and Bokuto burst out laughing.

Letting himself be pulled up from the floor, Akaashi dusted off his face and turned to watch Bokuto pull the brownies from the oven.  


* * *

  
Sitting on his bed eating brownies and drinking ginger tea with the hot, excitable guy from across the street wasn’t exactly how Akaashi had planned his night to go, but when Bokuto leaned across and kissed a smudge of chocolate off of his cheek he was pretty damn glad about the way it ended up.

“Outside looks really nice from in here.” Bokuto said, breaking the silence as he stared out the window.  
Akaashi turned to look, watching the droplets of rain send make-shift cracks down the windowpanes and the sky crackle with shocks of light.

“Gluggaveður.” He commented, smiling at Bokuto’s confused expression, “Weather that looks beautiful behind a window, but horrible when you’re out in it. The kind of weather best enjoyed in bed.”

Bokuto grinned and grabbed another brownie from the plate, looking back out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuto gets back to his flat to find his phone full of messages from Kuroo asking him where he was and if he'd been electrocuted his only response was a winky face and 'hot neighbour'.  
> Kuroo sprinted across the entirety of Tokyo for details


End file.
